


of contradictory

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [20]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I just wanna write, hhh - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: The sun had yet to set





	of contradictory

The sun had yet to set and orange bordering blue hues evaded the room through the enormous window. The winged figure inside the Astral's observatory room swung his blade to the side---the loud splattering noise it made fell deaf from his ears as his lackluster blue eyes stared as the crimson colored substance staining the usually clinical white robes. 

Blood pooling underneath him from the lifeless body. Lifeless eyes staring at him, aching to a fish that's been caught, ready to be consume for sustaining another living creature.

Lucifer simply stood there---barely moving and breathing. His own mind trying to find resolve and self-assurance that this... This is what needs to be done.

He'll protect the blue skies that he passionately love, its culture, its dwellers---its evolution. That was his resolute but---perhaps he could've done something differently. A forceful persuation would have work, no. It won't. Lucilius is a obstinate man, a man who will never bend down and prostate himself. Thus is why the Astral would follow his recalcitrant heart than getting swayed by mere sentiments. 

 

"Oh, how predictably boring." A deep voice spoke from behind boredom seeping through his tone and the Supreme Primarch snapped out from his reverie and turned his head to the owner of the said voice. 

"..."

"Hm? What~? You look like you want to stab me and really, if you did that you lowered my expectations of you being fun, o' Supreme Primarch." Belial lazily sauntered towards where he is standing yet breezed by Lucifer as if he was simply ignoring his existence---crouching down and inspected the dead body. 

"Hm, even in death nothing looked different---oh, wait, smile. A smile. That's new hahaha~!"

 

The way Belial laugh grated Lucifer's nerves---mocking him from choosing what he thinks is right.

"Is this all fun and games to you, Belial?"

"It is, at least for me~ and if Cilius wants to end this world who am I to stop him? He's more interesting to play with than you but now that he's dead, tsk, tsk, you're not even a pro to play with me, Supreme Primarch~!" the other responded mockingly, not even sparing Lucifer a glance---reveling at the sight before him.

 

"It's the right thi---" 

"Is that what you told yourself when you strike Azzy and Sandy along with the other angels that rebelled against the Astrals?" 

Lucifer's grip around the hilt of his blade tightened and his eyes narrowed. 

"...I thought we would come to the same conclusion... I truly do."

Belial finally met his gaze and smirked.

 

"Hehehe, you sure have a knack to self-deception, Lucifer." he said. "We could never be on the same plane because I'll never be boring and predictable as you. And that's why I don't like you~"

Lucifer took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ignoring the already painful pang in his chest before putting back his blade in its sheathe. 

"I've foresaw this." Belial jibed. 

"I've already killed you enough. I don't think it's worth killing you here... With him."

"My, my, Supreme Primarch and his magnanimity hahaha, if only the skydwellers knew how much effort you put on grooming them. Well, whatever~!"

With that said Lucifer left his ex-Adjutant free which is quite the stupidity perhaps but it may have been for the sake of the times they had...

 

"Sentiments..." Lucifer whispered as he let himself crumble on his knees and put a hand on where the heart should be. 

"A very contradictory of what I choose. The right thing... Yet..."

 

Yet, it felt like he lost a lot.

 


End file.
